Sessie 06
Uit het dagboek van Evalynn Soemer. We hebben dan wel de rest van de goblins gevonden, maar we weten nog steeds niet wat de aardbeving veroorzaakt heeft. En we hebben deze ondergrondse stad nog niet volledig doorzocht. Na het gevecht met de Orks zijn we naar de andere kant van de brug gegaan, naar het belangrijk uitziende gebouw. Dit gebouw is bovenin grotendeels ingestort (zoals meer gebouwen hier), maar de begane grond is begaanbaar. Het gebouw is gemaakt van een vreemd soort zwart glimmend steen, dat niemand van ons herkende. Er waren wat tekens in de muren gekerfd, waarbij Igor 1 symbool herkende als iets dat bescherming gaf. Verder werden we er niet veel wijzer van. We gingen vrij gemakkelijk het belangrijke gebouw binnen. Het was er heel warm, want de lavarivier stroomde gewoon door het gebouw heen. Over de lavarivier liep een brug, met in het midden een vierkant gat erin. Als we in het gat kijken zien we niet de lavarivier maar ver in de diepte (ruim 100 meter) een witte kamer waar mensachtige wezens lijken te drijven in baden. We krijgen het gevoel dat er een illusie in de buurt is. Ik denk dat de kamer een illusie is, want de lava lijkt toch wel erg echt. Verder merken we tijdens het bewonderen van het gat, dat we wegzakken in de vloer als we te lang stilstaan op 1 plek. Alsof we dan langzaam opgenomen worden... En de vloer is hier ook al zo vreemd zwart glimmend en schoon. Té schoon. Vreemd en naargeestig... Aan de andere kant van de brug zien we een rijkversierde open deur met daarachter een trap die naar beneden gaat. Het plafond boven de deur ziet er trouwens krakkemikkig uit, met allemaal barsten erin. Alsof een lichte trilling de boel al kan laten instorten. Als we de trap af gaan komen we in een kamer met hetzelfde materiaal op de vloer en muren. Van dit glimmende zwarte steen zijn 4 plakkaten op de muur met dwergenhoofden erin. Ze bewegen en lijken te praten. We zitten nog steeds in de vreemde doordringende stilte, dus we horen ze pas praten als we er pal naast staan. Ze lijken helemaal krankzinnig geworden en roepen dingen in het Dwergs, zoals 'es gibt kein beschauer!' en 'die Decke!'. Eentje is een liedje aan het zingen. Er is ook een spleet die leidt tot een verdere ruimte. In de muur vlakbij die spleet staat nog een tekst: 'Die Beschauer sind nur'. Beetje cryptisch allemaal. Lucas besluit Xelha de spleet in te sturen om te kijken wat er voor ruimte achter zit. Ze komt terug met het verhaal dat er een lege witte vierkante kamer is. Het lijkt op de kamer die we in de brug hebben gezien, maar dan kleiner en leeg. Joanna besluit zich in de spleet te wurmen. Ik ga achter haar aan, maar ik kom helemaal niet in een witte lege kamer! Ook zie ik Joanna nergens. Ik kom in een soort grot waar 7 Beholders en 1 Gauth bezig zijn met gekke experimenten op Dwergen, Orks en Dworks. Helaas was ik niet zo voorzichtig en zagen ze me. Ik maakte natuurlijk dat ik weg kwam. Eenmaal terug lijk ik residuen van teleport-magie te voelen. Joanna zal wel weggeteleporteerd zijn? We krijgen wat meer informatie uit de dwergenhoofden en we krijgen een waarschuwing van de 'beholders' dat we moeten opkrassen. We doen alsof we wegvluchten, om ook te kijken in de brugkamer of Joanna hier ineens in verschenen is. Lucas laat Xelha wat afdalen in de schacht en zij kan nu wat meer details zien in de kamer; ze beschrijft de baden met drijvende mensachtigen erin en Lucas herkent dit als een soort voortplantingsmethode. Het lijkt wel of er Dworks gekweekt worden. Joanna is niet gesignaleerd in deze kamer. Het lijkt erop dat we toch met de Beholders aan de slag moeten, om Joanna te kunnen redden. We gaan allemaal door de spleet en komen oog in oog met de Beholders. Deze blijken kobolden te zijn, dus hun Beholder-uiterlijk was waarschijnlijk een illusie. De Gauth is wel echt. In de grot werd Joanna, samen met een aantal anderen, gevangen gehouden in een kooi. Deze kooi liep over in een afgesloten witte kamer. Het gevecht ging voorspoedig van start, maar al snel liet Lucas de halve grot instorten met de epische kreet: "Nu ik er toch lig, kan ik net zo goed meteen schieten". Vervolgens moest iedereen zich een weg door een lawine van steentjes banen om bij de tegenstanders en Joanna te komen. Een paar stenen wisten me ook zo hard te raken dat ik bewusteloos raakte. Gelukkig konden we deze tegenstanders ook goed de baas en bevrijdden we Joanna. Ik heb van dit gevecht wel een seeping wound overgehouden. (meta: tijdens een long rest moet ik een con saving throw doen, kan geholpen worden door anderen). Categorie:Sessieverslagen